Angel of mine
by JessesGirl148
Summary: Derek loves Casey. Casey loves Derek. They both don't know the other's feelings. But can one tragic event bring them together.
1. The night

**A\N **I know that almost everyone on this site writes Dasey's but that is because they are so cute together. So here I go. I am not exactly sure where to go with this so don't be shocked because I am going to write this chapter by chapter. Starts out slow but hopefully it will pick up. I expect reviews. I want atleast 3 before I write the next chapter. Not trying to be mean…just gotta get the work done.

Disclaimer- I do not own LWD but oh man if I did you would all love me.

(Derek's point of view)

The way her hair swayed gracefully as she walked down the steps to the kitchen. She glared at me as she walked past me. Nothing out of the ordinary. I put on my "Hate you too mask" as I always did. As she walked past me I sighed and followed her into the kitchen to get some dessert even though it was 10 at night.

(Casey's point of view)

It was so hard to give Derek a dirty look. He looked so hott when I saw him shirtless as I walked down. I just wanted to kiss him but I settled on giving him a look. My heart flipped when he returned it. I hated not telling him my feelings for him. It would never work. I wanted it to work but it wouldn't. I was getting tired of having to act like I hated him when I didn't. I grabbed some milk and when I saw Derek walk in I gulped it down. I didn't want to be in the same room with him. I always was afraid I would say something I would regret.

"What's your hurry?" he asked when he noticed my quick drinking.

"I'm just thirsty." I said trying to cover up my real reason.

"Oh..Ok" Derek obviously didn't believe me.

"I am going to go for a walk." I said quickly before I went outside.

"It's ten at night. Mom will be worried. " Derek said sort of alarmed that he said Mom.

"I will be fine." I said before walking into the cold air.

It was really chilly outside but I had forgotten to bring a jacket. I could deal. I walked down the street not exactly sure where I was going. I walked down the road for a few minutes before I started getting nervous. I felt I was being followed. There was definitely someone there but I couldn't see who. I actually prayed it was Derek.

"De…Derek?"

The "guy" chuckled. I turned around quickly but not quick enough to stop the hand that went over my mouth to keep me from screaming.

(Derek's point of view)

I went upstairs and got into bed. I wanted to tell Casey how my feelings were but my mind always told me I shouldn't do it.It took me over two hours to fall asleep. I fell asleep thinking of Casey.

_Derek walks down a hall that seems to never end. Then all of a sudden he comes to a door marked "Do not enter", Derek knocks and all of a sudden he hears crying on the other side. It is Casey._

"_Casey, are you alright?" Derek yells through the door._

"_Help me please…stop…help me." Casey cries out._

_Derek tries to open the door but it won't budge. Derek finally kicks the door open and he wakes up._

That is when I realized that I may have been dreaming about the door but the crying was real.

I ran to Casey's room and tried not to cuss as I stepped on Lizzie's soccer cleats. I knocked and I could hear her crying. I usually wouldn't go into her room but I felt I needed to see if she was ok. I slowly opened the door and my heart cracked as I saw her curled up in a ball.


	2. Jail

A\N I forgot to say this in my last chapter but this takes place in present times. I would like to thank Misunderstood Writer for being my first reviewer. Have a cookie **sends a cookie to her\him**.

Disclaimer- I do not own LWD but oh man if I did you would all love me.

(Derek's point of view)

I debated if I should go in or not. I mean don't get me wrong, if it had been anyone else I would have walked right in there. But Casey didn't cry for no reason and I wasn't sure if I was ready to hear that reason just yet. I decided I would just go in. I crept to her bed and almost fell over when she turned over.

(Casey's point of view)

I knew Derek was there but I hoped he would just leave. No such luck. He walked over and as I turned over I saw him flinch. I had gotten home around 10 minutes ago. I crept through the door and weakly went up the stairs. I had passed Derek's room. He was sleeping so peacefully.

(Derek's point of view)

Casey looked horrible with her black eye and blue lip. Her eyes had nervousness in them.

I had never seen her like this. And I hated it.

"Casey…what happened?'' I stuttered out.

"Nothing go back to bed." She said as she turned away.

"I know something happened now what happened?"

"Nothing now leave me alone."

I don't know why but I sat next to her and leaned over her to look into her eyes.

"Who did this?" I tried again.

She looked at me in shock.

"Why do you care?"

"I don't know, I just do ok." I couldn't tell her the real reason.

She laid in silence for awhile and I sat next to her. I thought maybe I could get it out.

"Someone hurt me." She finally said.

"What? Who?" I stood up.

"I can't say."

"Why not?" I was clearly mad.

(Casey's point of view)

I couldn't tell him who it was. He wouldn't believe me. He would be mad at me. Not this person.

"I can't say, Derek."

"We will talk about this in the morning."

He stormed out of the room and I fell back asleep crying

(Derek's point of view)

As I stormed back to my room, I was furious. Why wouldn't she tell me? Was it someone we knew? Was it Emily? No couldn't be. She couldn't hurt a fly. Was it a stranger? I didn't know who it was but I was sure I was going to find out.

(Casey's point of view)

The next morning I scarfed down breakfast as fast as I could. I didn't want to see Derek so I sort of left a note saying I went to school for a project. It was a lie but I didn't want to see him. I left the note on the kitchen table and ran out the door. I kept running to school. I was worn out but I went into school anyway. I still had the bruises but I had covered them up as much as I could. Apparently it didn't work because kids kept staring at me. I was very uncomfortable.

I saw Emily and went to turn around. I saw her following me and gave up.

"Hey Ca…Oh my god!" She said as she saw my face.

"Hi Emily." I said in a weaker than usual voice.

" What happened?"

"Fight with Derek."

As soon as I saw Emily start going towards the principal's office I knew I had said the wrong thing. This wasn't just a bruise or a cut. This was worse …Way worse. I would have followed her but class started and I couldn't be late.

As I walked in everyone was staring at me. When someone would ask me what happened I would tell him or her it was Derek's fault. Didn't help that he walked into school looking perfect. It made them think he held me down or something. Ugh what had I done?

(Derek's point of view)

Why was everyone glaring at me? Maybe it was cause I am so darn hot. Yup that must be the reason. I kept walking. Apparently something had happened because when I walked into class even the teacher was staring at me. What was going on? I sat at my desk and went to say hi to my friend James but all he did was turn away and ignore me. I just did my work. I know that sounded weird but I had to do something other than stare at the wall.

Everyone snickered when the principal called me to her office through the intercom. I walked by and some hot girl tripped me. What the heck?!? I walked to her office and as I walked in there were two police men standing there.

(Casey's point of view)

I had heard the announcement from the principal and I got scared. He was gonna get in trouble for something he didn't even do. I had to be the worst sister in the world. Eww sister. When I said that it made me feel dirty for liking him.

I had to help him. I got him into this I had to get him out. I asked the teacher if I could be excused to use the restroom. As I walked down the hall I could see Derek being dragged out of the office by police.

"I didn't do anything!!" Derek yellled

"Yes you did..She told us you did." The police officer said pointing to me.

Derek looked at me with hurt in his eyes.

"How could you do this Casey? How could you lie?"

Derek acually had tears in his eyes. What had I done

"Where are you taking him."

"This attacker is going to jail."

No….My attacker was watching from his classroom. I walked past him and he smirked.

"Blamin your own brother eh? Classy."

"Back off." I said trying to sound mean.

He stepped out of the classroom and pulled me to a empty space where no one would see us.

"Where is your meanness now?" He said as he saw me stuttering.

"Please don't do this. Not now." I stuttered

"Ok then after school. And don't run or you will be sorry."

He let go of me and I ran back to class. I was very late but frankly I didn't care.

(Derek's point of view)

I sat in my cell replaying what had happened. Why the heck did Casey tell them I hit her. I didn't do anything. I had gone into the office and they immediately started yelling at me telling me how I should never hit my own sister. I obviosuly was totally confused. When I saw Casey as they were taking me away I couldn't believe she wasn't doing anything to help me. I was so mad at her. I was in this cold nasty cell because of supposidly doing that me and Casey both knew I didn't do.

(Casey's point of view)

The second the end of the day bell rang I ran out of my class. I kept running till I got to where my mom picked me up at.

"Crap..where are you mom?" I said when I saw she wasn't here yet.

I waited impatiently as I watched the front of the school for any sign of "him". Uh oh. He walked out and saw me . He knew I was trying to get away. He started running for me . That is when my mother pulled up. I practicly ripped the door off the hinges before she even stopped the car.

"How was sc.."

"GO MOM NOW!!" I yelled a little too loud as I saw him still running.

"What's wrong?" mom asked as she sped off.

"Nothing I am just….trying not to let Emily see me." I lied

Mom just rolled her eyes.

We got home and I went up to my room. He was going to find me. He would and then he would kill me.

"Casey? Can you come down here?" Mom yelled up the stairs.

I walked down slowly.

"Hi Hon…Me and George are taking the kids to the jail to see Derek."

"Can I stay? I need to do homework."

I didn't want to see Derek. He hated me and I couldn't have him stare at me.

George walked up to me and put his arm around me.

"I am so sorry he did this to you."

"Thanks." I said.

They left and I went upstairs. Right as I closed my door the doorbell rang. I groaned and walked downstairs. As I opened the door I was horrified to see…..Sam standing there.

HEHE Sam's a meanie. Lol srry bout that.


	3. Get away

A\N Everyone seems to think she was raped. To make the point clear. No she wasn't raped. Yet atleast.

(Derek's point of view)

The dinner bell rang after what seemed like forever. I walked into a room full of guys twice my size and about 10 times as mean as me. I quickly got my tasteless meat. Or at least I thought it was meat and sat down. Soon after I sat another guy came and sat down. He looked decent.

"Wassup?" He asked

"Nothing." I said bored.

"Whatcha in for?"

"Something I didn't do?"

The guy chuckled.

"They all say that." He said.

"Brandon." He reached his hand over.

"Derek." I shook his hand

(Casey's point of view)

"Please Sam. Don't hurt me."

"I saw your parents leave and thought I would drop in." He said pushing through the door.

I backed away slowly. This couldn't be happening.

"Why are you acting like this?"

"If you don't want to be with me then you can't be with anyone else. " He said as he grabbed me.

I tried to get away but he was to fast. He pushed me to the ground and tried to pin me. I started screaming and he slapped me. He went for my shirt right as I saw someone in the doorway.

"GET..AWAY..FROM HER!"

I know it's short. But deal with it. I needed a cliffhanger.


	4. Your what?

(Casey's point of view)

Sam jumped off of me and looked at the guy standing in the doorway. I recognized him as one of Derek's friends from school.

"What do you want Chris?!" Sam yelled.

"I came to see Casey, but it looks like you got to her first." He said looking at me.

"Chris its not what you think." I said lying.

"Sam I think you should go." Chris said.

"No." Sam said not budging.

Chris walked to the phone and picked it up.

"Either you leave or I call the police." He said in a tough voice. Which was funny since he was a big wimp.

Sam got up but not before glaring at me in a "were not finished" look. I shivered as he walked away. As I got up and sat on the couch, I was a little nervous when Chris sat next to me.

"Wow Casey, a guilty man trying to kill you but a innocent man in jail. Shocking." Chris said sarcastically.

"What?"

"I know Derek didn't hurt you." Chris said looking at me.

"How do you know he wouldn't hurt me?"

"Because he loves you." Chris said seriously.

(Derek's point of view)

"You have a visitor" The guard said as he opened my jail cell.

I sighed. Who could it be? God I hope it isn't Casey. I really can't look at her right now. I walked into the room and was relieved to see my dad. My releved feeling dissaperd when I saw his dissaproving face.

"Hi dad." I said sitting across from him.

"Derek."

We stared at each other for a few seconds before I spoke,

"Look dad I didn't hurt Casey."

"Oh really, and why is that supposed to make me believe you?"

"Because I wouldn't hurt her like that. I care about her."

Dad stared at me before he stood up and went to walk out of the room.

"Dad wait please."

He stopped and turned to face me. I stood up and walked over.

"What Derek. What could you possibly say that would make me not want to wring your neck?" He said raising his voice.

"Please Dad. You have to believe me. Bail me out. Casey will tell you when we get home that she lied. Please I don't want to be here anymore. I hate it here."

"So? Jail isn't supposed to be disneyland."

"But I didn't do anything to deserve this. I am innocent."

"NO YOUR NOT. YOUR LIEING!!" My dad yelled right as his phone rang.

"Hello?…..what?!?….Again? ….Who?….Ok I will be there as soon as I can Casey."

My dad hung up and looked at me in a way I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"What happened?"

"Sam tried to beat Casey up…again"

"When?"

"A while ago after we left to come here. I guess you were right. You are inoccent. Casey told me she did lie."

I rolled my eyes in a sarcastic tone. My dad sweet talked the jail holder (A\N I'm sorry I don't know who is in charge)into letting me go. We paid bail and I was free.

We drove home and as I walked in the door I saw Casey and Chris sitting on the couch.

"What are you doing here Chris?"

"I saved your sis from getting hurt again. Though I should be going."

Chris left and I walked up to my room and fell onto my bed.

(Casey's point of view)

I hated seeing Derek. I mean don't get me wrong I was glad he was home. I just hated him being angry at me. I decided to go up to his room and apoligize. The steps seemed to take forever to get up to his room. I slowly knocked and he opened it but didn't look me in the eye.

"Look Derek. I know you hate me but I am truly sorry."

Derek moved aside but still didn't look at me.

I walked in and sat on his bed. He stood by the door.

(Derek's point of view)

I wanted to just hug Casey but I had to stand my ground. I couldn't look her in the eye because I was afraid of her seeing my vulnerability.

"I did a very bad thing by lieing but you have to understand. Sam was going to hurt me if I told anyone."After I said that I knew how incredibly stupid that sounded.

"Oh." Derek said.

"I need you Derek."

For the first time I looked her in the eyes. She was looking back at me as she stood up and walked up to me.

"I need you to protect me Derek." She said looking into my eyes with love.

"I need you to love me Casey." I didn't even know why I said that it just sort of slipped out.

" I already do." She said before kissing me passionatly.

A\N That last part made me shiver for some reason. I was getting goosebumps just writing it. Lol. I know the whole Jail think probably would never actually happen (him getting out so easily) but I didn't know how to get him out and I am to impatient to make him go through trial.


	5. NO PLEASE

(Derek's point of view)

What was going on? Was Casey McDonald kissing ME? Of all the people she was kissing it was actually me? This was too weird. I was kissing my stepsister. It was wrong. But why did it feel so good then? Wait no what am I thinking?

I pulled away and immediately saw the look on shock in her eyes.

"What did I do?" she asked

"Nothing…I just…have to go." I said before running out of the house.

I didn't know why I was running but my legs wouldn't stop. I kept running and running till I was in the middle of the park. I got his odd feeling like someone was following me. Man I had watched Scary Movie to many times. It was like in the movies where you walk and someone follows you and you stop and they hide. This was happening only they were getting closer. I started walking a little quickly before I suddenly stopped and turned around in one swift movement. I nearly screamed when I saw who was about to run into me.

(Casey's point of view)

Why had Derek run out of the house? Was I really that creepy. I went and got on the computer. I talked to my friend Amy for awhile before I heard a familiar ding. It was Derek's. But wait Derek wasn't here. Then who was on his computer? I shivered as I opened the message.

XxHockyMan138xX- Don't leave your room tonight.

LonelyGurl410- Derek?

XxHockyMan138xX- What is with this infatuation with Derek?

LonelyGurl410- Is this Sam?

That was one question I sure hoped was a no.

XxHockyMan138xX- No it's the boogieman.

The boogieman was looking pretty good right now.

LonelyGurl410- Sam why are you in my house?

And why was he talking to me through IM?

XxHockyMan138xX- I'm waiting for your bro to get home so I can give him a "talking to" hehehehehe

LonelyGurl410-NO PLEASE!!! Leave……

(XxHockyMan138xX has signed off)

I went to the door and found out it was locked. There must be a chair up against it. I ran to the window and noticed my mom still hadn't taken off the child lock she had put on it for Marti. She had the key. Oh mom…Wait what would Sam do to mom? And dad? . He would probably wait for them to go to bed. Oh god what was he going to do to Derek?

(Derek's point of view)

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack Chris?" I said as I noticed Chris and Emily.

"Sorry bro. Didn't mean to sneak up. I was just wondering how Casey was doing."

"She's fine." I said thinking of the night's events.

"Ok can I visit her?" Emily asked.

"That's probably not a good idea. She is probably sleeping?" I said. I wanted to apologize to Casey and I didn't want Emily in the way.

I said goodbye to Emily and Chris and went home. It took awhile since I wasn't running. As I walked into the house it was quiet. It was midnight so everyone was sleeping. I crept upstairs and saw a chair in front of Casey's door. I decided to move it. It was really heavy so I had to pull hard.

(Casey's point of view)

I heard Derek coming up the stairs. I tried to yell but nothing came out. I waited for the door to open but instead I heard a thump and a few seconds later the front door closed. It wasn't loud unless you knew what was happening. To me it seemed humongously loud.

(A\N -Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed now didn't we Sam? Lol R&R)


	6. Hospital

(Casey's point of view)

What had happened? I still couldn't get the door open. I guess I was going to have to go to sleep. Maybe that would make it easier to not freak out. I quickly fell asleep but woke up to my mom skaking me.

"Wha? What's going on?" I asked groggily.

"Honey Sam hit Derek with a bat and when he ran out a neighbor saw him and called the police so now he is in jail." My mom said with one breath.

"What? Derek's in jail?"

"No Sam is. Derek is in the hospital."

That woke me up. I jumped out of bed. I had to see Derek. Mom agreed to take me to the hospital. As I ran into his room he lay there sleeping.

(Derek's point of view)

I heard Casey walk in and my heart leaped. I didn't know what happened the past night till dad told me. I was glad he was caught. Now Casey could get her mind off of him. As she sat down I opened my eyes.

"Hi Case." I quietly said.

"Hi Derek."

There was a silence for a few minutes.

"Look Derek. I am so sorry you got caught up in this. I never knew that Sam wasn't taking his bipolar medication anymore. That is why he went crazy on us."

"I know, and I should have noticed something was wrong. But I want you to know that if someone ever hurts you I will be there to protect you."

"I know."

We stared at each other for a while. We didn't need to say anything. We cared about each other and no psycho could stop that.

After the story ended

Sam went to trial and was found guilty for attempted murder and assault. He was put in jail for 10 years. Casey finally felt safe. Derek and Casey never started dating because they thought it would make things to hard. But they loved each other very much.

(Yes my last chapter. I have officially ended my first Derek ff.) R&R


End file.
